


Everything is the Same But Now There's a Child

by yalltookmyusernameideas



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Big Brother Deceit, Gen, Kid Virgil, kid!virgil, ts campfire au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23204254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yalltookmyusernameideas/pseuds/yalltookmyusernameideas
Summary: Dee absolutely adored his little brother, and all his friends did too!
Comments: 5
Kudos: 176





	Everything is the Same But Now There's a Child

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on an ask sent to @tscampfireau on tumblr! The au is by @atomiktaco, also on tumblr. They have some lovely art, go give them a looksie!

Most older siblings would hate having their little brother or sister tag along with them and their friends. Most older siblings would do anything to get rights to the TV remote or dibs on the open room. 

Dee Callahan was not most siblings. 

Dee absolutely adored his little brother. Virgil was five years old, and he had his older brother and all his friends wrapped around his little finger. 

Roman and Remus would come over on the weekends and get three steps into the house before they heard the pattering of small footsteps, seeing a tiny five year old run around the corner and launch himself at them. 

Remus would catch him and Virgil would cheer, and by then Dee would have caught up to his brother, shaking his head at Virgil (and Remus’) antics. They’d spend their hangout session passing the kiddo around and including him as best they could, Virgil beaming all the while. 

When Logan came over it was usually to study. It was considerably harder to include Virgil in studying. 

At first, Logan tried to explain high school concepts to Virgil at a very basic level. Virgil would always counter with “Why?” even if it didn’t make sense in the context of Logan’s response. Eventually, Logan would sigh and answer “because that’s what the teacher said,” which usually ended the endless stream of questions. 

Logan eventually decided that Virgil could use this time to start learning too. The next time he came over, he had three beginner level reading books with him. He told Virgil to pick one and use it to “study” along with him and Dee. It kept Virgil busy for the full three hours that Logan was there, and afterwards he managed to stutter through the whole book for them, out loud! 

Logan was beaming, and Dee was incredibly proud of his baby brother. 

Patton would come over for a variety of reasons. Sometimes it was to study. Sometimes it was to hang out. Sometimes it was to attempt to bake. Each time was new and exciting, and that’s why Virgil was always so excited to see Patton. 

“What we doin today, Pat Pat?” Virgil would ask. 

Patton would smile and shrug. “I dunno, Vee! Dee probably has a plan for us though!” 

Virgil would giggle and hug Patton’s leg, excited to watch and help out with whatever adventure Dee and Patton would be undertaking that day. 

The real treat, though, was when all five of them came together, for movie nights and backyard adventures. 

Virgil didn’t know what to do with himself, all these cool older kids around to play with! Sometimes they let him choose the first movie, or lead their adventure. Sometimes he got to choose the next activity, like coloring or playing hide and seek. And on rare occasions, they’d all pile into Remus’ mini van and take Virgil to get some ice cream. 

Dee absolutely adored his little brother. He didn’t mind letting him hang out with him and his friends one bit. It was worth it, for the memories that they all made, but also to see the bright beaming smile on Virgil’s face. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, your feedback is appreciated!


End file.
